1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light guide plate and a backlight module, and particularly to a light guide plate having prism microstructures on two opposite surfaces thereof and a backlight module including the light guide plate.
2. Description of Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) mainly includes two parts, a LCD panel and a backlight module. The LCD panel provides the display function, and the backlight module is used for providing light source. Based on the structure, the backlight module may be categorized into two types, direct-type backlight module and edge-type backlight module. In the edge-type backlight module, a light guide plate is usually required. The light guide plate provides the function of mixing lights emitted from a side light source to form a uniform planar light source.
Conventionally, the light guide plate is fabricated by stencil printing, so as to form light diffusion structures. However, other techniques, such as laser machining or etching, may also be used to form light diffusion structures. The foregoing methods can provide favorable viewing angles, but bring the disadvantage of deficiency of brightness.
In addition to the aforementioned methods, a technique called “Double V” may also be utilized to fabricate the light diffusion structures for light guide plate. The “Double V” technique is to form microstructures for light diffusion effects on a light emitting surface and a bottom surface of the light guide plate, so as to achieve light mixture. Although the “Double V” technique can increase the brightness and reduces the costs of fabricating the light guide plate, the viewing angle is narrowed in comparison with light guide plates formed by stencil printing and other methods.